A destiempo
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Las palabras que no existieron ahora se derraman en un último deseo que baja de sus ojos; una disculpa, una explicación o quizá un recordatorio de que, a pesar de todo, siguen siendo hermanos y Aioros le seguirá queriendo y cuidando desde lejos hasta que ambos puedan estar juntos de nuevo. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Kurumada y Toei Animation.

* * *

 **A destiempo.**

Aioros siente que la piel ya no le calza. Como si esta se rompiera y se desprendiera de él. Pero por más que mire, su piel sigue ahí. Sus huesos no se separan y continúan encerrando su corazón.

La sangre se le escapa, es verdad. Pero todavía con su voluntad, cobija a Athena con su vida.

Sus pies han olvidado como caminar; apenas y sus brazos recuerdan su misiva y protegen a la pequeña bebé en un abrazo que ofrece consuelo ante el frío del amanecer y ante lo nebuloso que se presenta el futuro.

Ya no tiene fuerzas. La vida comienza a cantarle una canción de cuna para que cierre los ojos, le besa la frente piadosamente para despedirse de él.

La muerte comienza a curarle el dolor. De a poco, le quita la piel, los tejidos y los huesos. El corazón tiembla al sentirse desnudo. Aioros comprende, es así como se siente el fallecer del cuerpo; porque su alma seguirá en algún lugar, todavía sin descanso, velando por Athena, velando por su hermano y por los futuros Santos. Su alma seguirá, viva. Continuará, aunque nadie la note, aunque el olvido no se la llevé gracias al sello bajo un título ignominioso; Traidor.

Es entonces que Aioros recuerda que debe llorar. No por él, no por su muerte; porque en su corazón noble las lágrimas en nombre de su dolor no tienen cabida. Vierte lágrimas por su pequeño hermano, por Aioria, quien en los años venideros seguirá correspondiendo a un cuerpo capaz de sentir dolor; a un corazón aplastado bajo el estigma de la sangre traidora.

Las palabras que no existieron ahora se derraman en un último deseo que baja de sus ojos; una disculpa, una explicación o quizá un recordatorio de que, a pesar de todo, siguen siendo hermanos y Aioros le seguirá queriendo y cuidando desde lejos hasta que ambos puedan estar juntos de nuevo. Pero ese deseo jamás llegará a Aioria. Él nunca lo sabrá. Y eso es lo que más le asfixia el corazón.

Athena comienza a llorar. La niña se remueve inquieta y Aioros recuerda que no debe dejarse vencer hasta que ella esté a salvo. Y sonríe. Entonces, le brinda a ella un beso en la frente, y la aprieta suavemente contra su pecho mientras que con el corazón en los labios y ese último beso le ruega piedad; el favor de cumplirle un deseo. Y sus labios se desarman, Aioros cierra los ojos con fuerza y golpea lo último que le queda por llorar.

Athena continúa llorando porque aquella despedida se asienta en su tierno corazón. Y aunque no desea separarse de su fiel caballero; sabe que él necesita descanso. Es como con su llanto, atrae a un hombre; quien la cuidará en lugar de Aioros y lo dejará morir en paz.

Una vez que Athena yace en unos nuevos brazos cargados de una fuerza inocente; Aioros al fin se deja tender en el suelo y lo que prosigue son minutos blancos, inmaculados, donde la ausencia de culpa ilumina su alma, porque antes de morir, Aioros comprende que Saga no es culpable de su muerte, Shura no es culpable de sus heridas y Aioria no es culpable de su dolor; en lugar de eso, con una última mirada al cielo le sonríe a los dioses, haciéndoles saber que, aunque la muerte de su cuerpo ha llegado; sus hermanos en batalla seguirán en lucha contra el destino que los dioses soberbios han dictado para ellos, para después culparlos por ese mismo destino. Ellos lucharán contra ese hado carente de piedad, aunque en esos momentos, todavía no lo saben.

Quirón murió porque ya no deseaba sentir dolor; y Aioros no pudo evadir ese destino. Pero le ofrece su inmortalidad a la bebé Athena, que tal como Prometeo quien robó el fuego a los dioses para dárselo a los humanos, ella les roba el poder del cosmos a los dioses y se los ofrece a los humanos; ese poder que les dará la posibilidad de esculpir sus propios destinos.

Y esa inmortalidad que Aioros le ofrenda al entregar su vida hará que nada jamás la haga perder.

 **\- X -**

El silencio puebla la estancia. La soledad acaricia los muros de Sagitario. Los pasos de Aioria no logran ser un murmullo. Se mueve con tanto cuidado que teme ser consciente de su propia presencia en ese lugar. La sangre vertida en La Batalla de las Doce Casas sólo puede ser comparada con el peso de las lágrimas vertidas. Pero, aunque la Casa de Sagitario se ha concentrado en seguir fiel y ni una sola gota de sangre fue derramada en ese lugar santo, la piedra y el mármol están ahítas de soledad, de silencio, de tristeza.

Los cinco Santos de Bronce yacen en la Fuente de Athena para ser curados. Los Santos de Oro se encuentran ya, en la casa que corresponde a cada signo zodiacal que pereció ese lóbrego día. Se hallan ahí para ofrecer una mortaja a los cuerpos que alguna vez sirvieron de vestimenta para las almas de los Santos que han partido.

Y mientras tanto él está ahí. En Sagitario. Donde no puede ofrecerle una mortaja al cuerpo de su hermano. Una mortaja a destiempo que ni si quiera es capaz de brindar. ¿Qué hado sinuoso le habrá deparado a los restos de su hermano?

Lo único que puede hacer es ofrecerle sus lágrimas.

Aioria pide perdón a su hermano. La armadura de Sagitario yace frente a él y le devuelve una imagen del verdadero traidor; él. Por no haber creído en la buena voluntad de su hermano.

La armadura de Sagitario, con el arco en las manos y la flecha apuntando hacia él, como dándole a entender que en su vida descansa uno de los más grandes dolores de Aioros.

ㅡAioros, hermano… por favor, perdóname… Te he traicionado. Te dejé solo. ㅡ Dice Aioria apretando los puños con fuerza, con impotencia, con una ira contenida hacia él mismo.

Pero no puede continuar desmoronándose en su intimidad, porque el sonido de unos pasos no se lo permiten. Aioria se arrodilla ante la figura que se instala frente a él. Es Athena. Y ella lo mira compasiva, notando el dolor que perfila el rostro del Santo de Leo.

Athena se acerca más y con las manos toma el rostro del León y lo hace mirar hacia ella. Es como entonces, tiernamente le besa la frente.

Aioria se descoloca ante tal gesto, pero la mirada de Athena lo dice todo.

Una despedida a destiempo, también. Pero un mensaje atemporal, que no morirá como todo aquello que pertenece al alma y a la voluntad.

 _Esto es por parte de Aioros._

 _Su despedida._

 _Para ti._

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **NDA** : Siempre que mi hermano mayor viene de visita se la pasa dándole besos en la frente a nuestro hermano menor, de ahí la idea. xD

Sobre actualizaciones de las otras historias, ya saben, al perfil :P

¡Saludos!

Inat.


End file.
